


Round Afternoon Run

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2019 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Weight Gain, daddydom, reality shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Middleaged man Katsuo Maki gives a young sporty lass a lesson after she rudely bumps into him. With a few sweet words and a nice bit of messing with Reality.





	Round Afternoon Run

**Author's Note:**

> For Anailater.

The autumn breeze blew throughout the park as an older man jogged his way down the road. He was not in shape, far from it, but he still tried to work off a few of those pounds. Even if they were going straight back on once his wife was done with him. It was a little tiresome to keep running his afternoons away, only to stumble down the path of gaining weight again once he came home... but, if it meant that he could enjoy more of his wife's wonderful cooking? Then he wouldn't be too bothered.  
  
At least, that's what went through the mind of the elderly Katsuo Maki as he ran down the road, keeping a brisk enough pace...  
  
Only for his concentration to be broken as a younger woman rather rudely brushed up against his side during her sprint, knocking him flat on his ass and nearly causing his glasses to fall off his head in the process. "Mhnhgh!" The older man muffledly cried out as he turned his head back towards the dashing gal, blinking a few times as he adjusted his glasses...  
  
He tried to keep calm as he focused his eyes on the girl. He had a horrid temper, and he really didn't want to rouse it on such a normal and peaceful day... but then he saw it. Her beautiful form. Her alluring assets... her everything. He felt a pulse run through his entire body as his third leg started to stiffen up within his shorts, prompting him to get back up as the sun overhead started glaring through the glass in his frames.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady." Katsuo addressed the young woman, as his voice took on an entirely different tone. A tone that he only used when he wanted things to go his way, and one that he was thankfully blessed with after many years of numerous downs and few ups...  
  
Once the words hit the younger woman's ears, she sluggishly slowed to a crawl as the words danced through her ear canals, canceling out every single thought that tried to take root. "Whuh..? Who's... what?" The fit young lady asked aloud as she started turning her head towards the source of the voice, only to smile slightly. "O-Oh, hello mister. What's the matter..?" The gal sounded just a little slow, no doubt a result of the man's voice's effect on her.  
  
"You bumped into me when you were running by, you know. You didn't even apologize for your rough act. Aren't you going to be sorry for injuring your senior?" The older man said as he slowly cupped his fingers underneath the brown-haired girl's chin as he gave her body another cursory scan. He needed to assess the goods more closely.  
  
From the top, the girl had short and brown hair, complimenting her sporty appearance. Her facial features were youthful, not a single wrinkle in sight, which confirmed that she was more than ripe for whatever awful things he had in mind for her to endure as her punishment. The white top that barely covered up her torso covered up her modest breasts while also showing off her toned stomach and arms to their fullest extent. Dragging his eyes further down, he could stare straight into her tiny shorts which were clinging tightly to her ass... and that was pretty much it, nothing covered up her legs barring a sleek pair of running shoes. She was an athletic sort of girl at heart, and that much he could tell from just her getup and her overall appearance. Truly a nice find, if rough given her lack of awareness...  
  
The sporty girl's eyes flashed pink for a moment before she cupped her cheeks embarrassedly. "Oh jeez, oh I'm so sorry Mister! I wasn't looking, I was super busy trying to reach a new record because I've been timing my daily runs and I was just..." Her words sounded just a little too jumbled, and the heavy breathing that left her lips every few seconds added to the winded feeling they gave off. He had just interrupted her run, it was a natural thing.  
  
Katsuo gave his belly a little rub before he chuckled in a fatherly manner. "Really now? Is that all? You should've been more aware of your surroundings before you tried to break your limits. Of course, a girl with roots in childhood obesity like you would naturally be trying her hardest to break away from that awful past, wouldn't she?" His words were soft and comforting, especially as he let go of her chin and walked behind her.  
  
"C-Childhood ob... y-yeah... how'd you know, Mister...?" The fit girl's eyes flickered as the fat man's words became reality, causing her to sway back and forth as her toned stomach slowly evened out, gaining the thinnest layer of pudge that a former fat kid like her would naturally have. "I-I haven't been telling my friends how fat I used to be, so how come you know from just a glance?" Her apologetic tone turned a little amazed as she looked over her shoulder to stare into his enthralling eyes, nervously smiling all the while.  
  
The older man laughed as he pinched her plump and plush posterior through the fabric of her pants. "Come on, I've got a wife that keeps me this big every week. I should know a thing or two about weight. And you, little lady, should know that exercising so hard to keep yourself under a certain weight isn't healthy for you. It's actually bad. Especially when you're still pushing 200."   
  
His voice continued to bend reality as the petite amount of padding on the girl's belly slowly turned into a proper little bulging belly, then it continued to grow outward as the seconds passed by. Her thighs and arms lost their muscle definition as they were replaced with an inch of fat, and even then she continued to grow outward. Until she'd end up a fatty just like the man that was subtly manipulating her...  
  
"O-Oh, I'm just 190 now! I mean, I... I was 220 this Monday, so I'm making progress! But..." She trailed, only for Katsuo to gently grasp her growing hips, squeezing down on them and coaxing a rather sensual moan out of the formerly fit girl.  
  
The older man tsked as he pulled his arms back up, wrapping them around the girl's waist instead. "You're doing yourself no favors by trying to lie like that, dear. You're missing food, and I can tell you've been having more than enough cheat days to make a kid jealous with all the fast food that's been going down your gut. You're habitual, just like my wife's trying to make me." He continued to slather more and more lies onto her figure, and the way her fat dug into his arms showed just how effective he was at doing so.   
  
She bit into her lower lip as trails of saliva slowly ran down her cheeks, warm breaths leaving the corners of her mouth as she started panting like an animal in need... "Misterrrr... It's not fair to tease people..." The fatty muttered as she pouted, completely ignoring the drool running down her chin.  
  
Katsuo smiled widely and chuckled slightly as he raised a hand to ruffle her hair. "I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to tease you that much. You've got the same problems as me, and the source isn't that different. Come on, I'll treat you to a meal if it'll get you to stop looking at me like that." His humanity was winning out now, satisfied with inflicting an ironic fate upon the girl that had bumped into him.  
  
"A meal!? You better make it a big one from like... I dunno, some fast food joint! I wanna chow down on lots of fries and at least a couple of burgers! Come on, let's go!" The fattened girl cried out in delight as she tried to break off into a sprint, only to be caught by the older man as she nearly tripped over her ill-fitting shoes in the process.  
  
The elderly father chuckled as he slapped his hand against her sagging stomach. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. You can't run like that anymore. Here, lean up against me. We'll be there before you know it." Katsuo said, and the girl followed his word even as the mesmerizing and reality-altering aspects of his voice disappeared.   
  
"Thanks, Mister..." The exhausted fatty yawned as she leaned against the older man, slowly stepping along with him by her side. Even as her old clothes barely fit onto her excessively enlarged frame, she still looked so beautiful in a completely new way...  
  
Now that her tits were at least a couple of inches wider and fatter, to the point of rivaling basketballs in size, they could barely stay within that white top. If anything, it now acted as a crop-top with how tightly they pressed up against her plate-sized areola. Her pants too were on the verge of snapping clean off with how fat her ass had gotten, but they would endure for the time being. Her arms and legs could both be compared to small treetrunks with how thick they had gotten, and her belly was the size of a small exercise ball.   
  
She had gotten so fat in such a short amount of time, and her stomach's needs had increased in tandem as a small growl resounded from that big belly. The thought of fast food made the 'small' girl salivate while Katsuo continued to smile, pleased with this turn of events.  
  
He only started to nervously laugh as his thoughts turned to his wife. She was never happy whenever he did anything like this... He'd probably end up unable to move for half a week after doing this.  
  
"Ah well. At least I get to eat with a cute girl. That's worth a few days worth of immobility."  
  
With that thought leaving his mind, the two fatties left the park happier than when they entered it.


End file.
